Letter From Lily Evans
by Arantxa-txa
Summary: Lily resolve escrever uma carta para James, mas ele perde um pouco a cabeça... Ou, melhor dizendo, ganha tentáculos. Oneshot


"_Caro James Potter,_

_Ha, você abriu esta carta. Na pressa de saber o que eu tinha a dizer, nem deve ter percebido que ela continha feitiços, não é? Bom, parabéns, você é o feliz proprietário de tentáculos venenosos! Eles devem estar brotando do seu pescoço agora, creio._

_E agora, onde foi parar aquela história de que 'a Lily não sabe brincar', hein? Eu sei brincar, Potter. Sei fazer isso __muito__ bem._

_Mas, certo, não foi por isso que escrevi esta carta. Eu a escrevi porque..."_

James levantou-se da cadeira e amassou a carta, enfiando-a descuidadamente no bolso da calça.

Quem Lily pensava que era? Quem era ela para colocar _tentáculos venenosos _em seu pescoço? Ele estava apaixonado por ela e faria de tudo para provar que a recíproca era verdadeira, mas aquilo já era DEMAIS. Tentáculos? De onde diabos ela tinha tirado aquela idéia?

E eles coçavam, ainda por cima.

Ah, mas ela iria ver só uma coisa...! O menino desceu correndo as escadas de seu dormitório, e alguns calouros que estudavam no Salão Comunal deram gritinhos – bom, não era todo dia que aparecia um garoto com tentáculos por aí. Ele já conseguia até ver os apelidos: _garoto-polvo_, _James Lula Potter_, _tentásticlo_... Os adversários de quadribol iriam se deleitar.

Ei, espere um pouco. COMO ELE IRIA PRATICAR QUADRIBOL COM AQUELAS COISAS SE SACUDINDO NO SEU PESCOÇO? Oh, Lily estava ferrada.

_Muito_ ferrada.

– LILY EVANS! – berrou ele, embarafustando na direção da ruiva, que conversava com a colega de dormitório. Ela levantou os grandes olhos amendoados, pestanejando na direção dele.

– Oh, olá, Pot... – começou ela, com o esboço de um sorriso começando a se formar em seu rosto.

– O QUE DIABOS É ISSO?

Lily parou por alguns instantes e vincou a testa, como se não tivesse entendido o motivo de tanta gritaria. Ao ver que ela não respondia, James continuou com seu acesso de raiva:

– QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PARA ME TRANSFORMAR EM UM POLVO? – ele berrava cada vez mais alto, fazendo algumas pessoas se afastarem do lugar onde estava; Lily só o encarava, pasma, o queixo caído. – VOCÊ DEVE TER ACHADO DIVERTIDO FAZER ISSO, NÃO É? É CLARO, JAMES, O METIDO DA ESC...

– James? – chamou a menina, em voz baixa.

– QUE FOI?

– Acho que eles precisam de água.

– EU... – continuava o garoto, mas interrompeu-se ao ouvir as palavras de Lily. – O quê?

– Os tentáculos... Precisam de água. Veja, eles estão ficando murchos.

Ela apontou. Realmente, os tentáculos que se retorciam para todos os lados estavam sem força, e começando a ficar grudentos. Mas é claro que James não tinha cabeça para perceber algo como aquilo – para ele, Lily estava apenas tirando sarro dele.

_Mais do que já tinha feito?_ Impossível, eu diria.

– CALE A BOCA!

– Mas el...

– CALE A BOCA, CALE A BOCA, CALE-A-SUA-BOCA! – ele pegou um jarro de plantas que estava sobre uma mesa (um segundanista enchera-o de água, praticando o _Aguamenti_) e despejando a água sobre a própria cabeça. A cena teria sido cômica, se ele não estivesse tão nervoso. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DIZER NADA, EVANS!

– Ah, então agora eu sou a Evans? Pensei que fosse Lily, "o lírio mais branco dos Campos Elísios", ou algo do gênero.

O garoto encarou a ruiva. Agora, eles estavam sozinhos no Salão Comunal, pois todos os outros grifinórios tinham ficado apavorados com James, o fantástico menino-polvo, e ido embora. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente três vezes, sorvendo a maior quantidade de ar que conseguiu. Abriu os olhos, e ela batucava no tampo de uma mesa com as pontas dos dedos, descontraída.

Céus, como ela era _maligna_.

– Você vai tirar essas coisas do meu pescoço.

– Ah, você se acalmou? – surpreendeu-se ela, levantando o olhar. De repente, encarando as íris verdes de Lily, ele não sentia tanta disposição para brigar.

Droga, _droga_ de paixão adolescente.

– Você _vai_ tirar essas coisas do meu pescoço.

– Olá para você também, Potter. Como foi seu dia?

– VOCÊ VAI TIRAR ESSAS COISAS DO MEU PESCOÇO!

– Ah, o meu foi ótimo, obrigada por pergunt...

– _AGORA_, EVANS!

– Você está muito nervosinho, James, tente se acalmar. Assim, os tentáculos vão entrar em depressão.

– OS TENTÁCULOS QUE SE DANEM! LILY EVANS, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIRAR ESSAS COISAS DE MIM, EU JURO QUE...

Ela suspirou, o rosto assumindo uma expressão entediada.

– Onde está a carta? – perguntou, finalmente. James a encarou por alguns segundos, desconfiado, e tirou a bolinha de papel do bolso, desamassando-a.

– Na borda inferior, lado esquerdo – orientou a menina, observando-o como se ele fosse um espécime em extinção.

Ele leu.

– _Grisalia Darfictus?_ – leu, com dificuldade. Ela tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes.

– _Grisalia Definios_, Potter – corrigiu, fazendo um meneio com a varinha; os tentáculos desapareceram. James respirou aliviado, esfregando o pescoço, e voltou a encará-la.

– Sério, Evans, o que deu em você? Como você acha que eu conseguiria pegar o pomo com essas... essas... _coisas_, no meu pescoço? Porque com certeza elas não o pegariam por mim.

– Sabe que teria sido uma boa idéia? – comentou Lily, guardando a varinha e se levantando. – Aposto que, se eu não estivesse aqui, você teria conseguido fazê-los desaparecer, sozinho.

– Como assim?

– A _carta_, Potter – gemeu ela, já saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Ele percebeu que ainda segurava o papel com a mão esquerda, e procurou o ponto onde havia parado de ler. 

"_...Eu a escrevi porque, bem, você venceu. De nada adiantou aquela coisa de 'eu te odeio', quando na verdade o que acontecia era o contrário._

_Potter, eu gosto de você. Consegue imaginar o tamanho do parasita que deve ter tomado meu cérebro para me obrigar a dizer uma coisa dessas?_

_Haha, brincadeira. Será que nós não poderíamos sair, um dia desses?_

_Assinado,_

_Lily Evans._

_P.S.: desculpe pelos tentáculos! O contra-feitiço está anotado no fim da folha."_

_Grisalia Definios_


End file.
